


That Had To Hurt.

by SereneSorrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: What happens to the gods in the aftermath of Remnant's moon shattering?
Kudos: 9





	That Had To Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't as funny as I think it is, but I decided to write it anyway! (Like, over a year ago or whenever it was that I watched season 6 episode 3... can't believe I forgot to post it this long!) :D

“Very well. Our creation rests within your hands.” The God of Light left Ozma with these words and his mission.

As soon as he had returned Ozma's soul to the world of Remnant the God of Light turned his back on the planet that had for a brief time been his home. Then he departed the space between worlds where the meeting of souls took place and returned to the realm of the gods.

Strolling through the cavernous room of elegant white marble the God of Light approached his brother. “Well I gave Ozma his task, perhaps one day we will be able to revisit our once home on that world.” he said airily and unconcerned, ignoring the glare that was sent his way.

The dark purple dragon that was his brother was curled in upon himself, one talon-tipped hand clutching at his scaly head where it was swollen with deep bruising that had darkened his hide to black. The purple dragon growled deeply at him, and then clutched his head tighter and almost clawed at his own skin as he moaned in pained misery.

“You should look where you're going before you fly off like that.” The older brother teased, knowing that his younger brother would recover in time from the knock on the head he had taken when he had followed his older brother's exit from Remnant just a bit too late to use the same trajectory, and had accidentally crashed into the moon.

The older brother wondered about the sight the moon and it's shattered fragments might make of the world's night sky. He wondered how long they would drift in orbit and if they would fall and cause the population of Remnant to suffer, but that was not his concern now. Teasing his little brother on the other hand, that he had plenty of time for.

The God of Darkness cursed his elder brother as the light of his golden form pained his aching head and swiped at him ineffectually, wishing that he was in any condition to change to his smaller form and escape from this torment. Never again, he vowed, would he allow his brother to have any opportunity to tease him for his clumsiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, you see? Wouldn't crashing into a moon hurt? :D


End file.
